


See You Soon (Or, The Art of Communing with the Natural Predator of your Nigh-Immortal Friend/Child)

by Flickerphoenix7765



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickerphoenix7765/pseuds/Flickerphoenix7765
Summary: Based in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - Dedede has some second thoughts while on Ripple Star. They aren't his own.





	See You Soon (Or, The Art of Communing with the Natural Predator of your Nigh-Immortal Friend/Child)

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I'm posting this, but I realized that I had a few curious drafts that could be made into some fairly good fics, so I tried my hand at it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (please!!! comment or kudo if you like it i am a fic-lich who feeds off of affirmation)

Ripple Star was more desolate than Shiver Star, and that truly was saying something. The self-named ‘crystal shard hunters’ could feel every footstep weigh down more forcefully on them than the last, every enemy encountered more bloodthirsty and every moment of solace ever more brief.

It took Dedede a while to realize it, but as soon as he did the fact was unavoidable. Far from attempting to keep them out, it seemed like the vast forces of Dark Matter were welcoming them in, a million billion eyes watching them from all directions as they ventured further and further into the dark Ripple Star castle.

Suddenly, fear became overwhelming, breaking through his faint defenses, his attempts to crush it down. They were _expecting_ them. Rather than fight their way through the forces, they were being beckoned in, deeper and deeper.

It was when they had breached the castle that he began to hear voices. Whispers in his head that felt oh-so familiar, because they were. The feeling of dark energy, _dark matter_ flowing through him was becoming stronger by the moment.

**Dedede, welcome once again to the hive.**

There it was, the malignant un-voice of Zero, who had taken his form for it’s own now twice before. With the power, the vast sense of hunger, the uncontrollable urge to simply give up and allow his mind to melt into the void.

He steeled himself, promising himself he won’t fall again, he won’t _act the puppet after so long of being free of it’s influence._ The Dark Matter hive queen seemed to find that thought amusing, and the feeling bled through in the form of a terrified anxiety that set his feathers puffing up.

Kirby **(The irritable and all too powerful Star Warrior),** who had hopped along in front of the group, stopped suddenly and glanced back. He seemed to take tally on all of his friends, Ado **(One of a fast-burning, frail species, silly to think that she can escape me for too long)** , who was shortly behind him, Waddle Dee **(A pitiable little creature, though stronger willed than most)** , who was noticeably looking fearful, and Ribbon **(The stupid little fairy, who thinks a crystal can be all that is needed to cast me away)** , who was flying softly above them. Finally, he looked back at Dedede, noting the dark and very obviously afraid expression that the king had. Worry passed over the little pink puffball for a moment, before determination steeled in his eyes.

**Where is the other.** Zero is shorter and snappier this time, curt. It wasn’t a question, simply a demand. And Dedede knew what it was asking. The other Star Warrior, Meta Knight. The answer was plucked easily, effortlessly, from Dedede’s head. He didn’t know. None of them did. Probably still on Pop Star, tending to his team’s wounds and his own broken pride from his failed conquest a few months prior.

Seemingly content for now, Zero slunk back from the front of his conscious, and a few eyes in the infinite that surrounded them closed. The tightness in Dedede’s chest lessened slightly.

The endless staircases, the waves of enemies… They didn’t seem to be attempts to stop them, but simply tests, amusing distractions for him and his crew. Kirby seemed perfectly fine with getting through them, boundless energy pushing him on.

**Perfect.**

Dedede stilled, feathers sleeking down. _‘What do you mean?’_ He thought, hoping that Zero wouldn’t ignore him. _‘Where are you leading us?’_ The eyes opened again to focus on him, and Dedede didn’t think he could get any tenser.

**It doesn’t matter if you make it. Or the others. Only the Star Warrior.** His gaze trailed up to look at Kirby, who was busy making short work of a couple of Scarfies. The hunger, the feeling like he was treading over the void, it all got stronger. More like fish hooks in his psyche than pinpricks ~~(though better fish hooks than jagged claws, holding him down and drowning him in his own body).~~

**We must take the Star Warrior. The hive is hungry, your world is rich, and I am filled with vengeance. The Star Warrior must be led to the top to die.**

Dedede could see it now, clearer than ever. Zero, or some kind of Dark Matter accolade, was waiting for Kirby at the top. Waiting for him to come wandering in on his own accord. Watching its prey trip into his own trap by his free will. It didn’t matter if they fought back, they were surrounded as soon as they arrived on this planet. There was nothing they could do to fight back, and the only reason why he hasn’t gotten his control yanked from beneath his webbed feet was because Zero wanted them here.

He was taking Kirby to his death. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

They had reached an enormous spiral staircase, almost certainly the last one before the peak of the castle. Dedede started shaking slightly.

**It is hard for a Star to die. Harder still for one as resilient and mutable as the pink one. But it is a natural cycle of all worlds - creatures must feed. We are attracted by the allure of the planet, and as thus must reap the rewards for our troubles. It is not your fault, simply a fact of the universe.**

He had been caught up in the territorial struggles and hunts of the Dark Matter three times now. It was all Kirby’s fault that they were even here, that Zero found his kingdom, his planet, and carved his psyche out so many times. He could leave Kirby behind and he would never be bothered by Dark Matter again for as long as he lives.

His friend, his _child_ was going to die at the hands of his greatest nightmare.

_'And there is nothing I can do to change your mind, to fight you, to warn Kirby of it?'_

Today it would be decided. Either Dark Matter will no longer be capable of threatening Popstar and it's surrounding planets... Or it would have no reason to.

**I will destroy you and all of the other mortals in your pathetic raid party before the words leave your throat.**

 

Kirby reached the top stair. He looked back once more, waving encouragingly. Dedede felt his lungs constrict involuntarily, but still took a breath and raised a hand to wave back.

**“See you soon,”** Dedede and Zero said, simultaneously, as he disappeared into the next room.


End file.
